ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Zukkini
Zukkini (ズッキニ) is a Saiyan regarded to myth and lore; the first man of their race ever to achieve the form of Super Saiyan. His tale has been passed down for multiple generations until it became nothing more than a myth told to Saiyan children as a bedtime story, the Tale of the Legendary Super Saiyan (伝説の超サイヤ人 ものがたり Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin Monogatari), otherwise referred to as the Super Saiyan of Legend (超サイヤ人の神話 Sūpā Saiya-jin no Shinwa). Appearance Like all Saiyans, Zukkini possesses a humanoid body; Humans and Saiyans lack any external differences, in fact, however, he, like all Saiyans, possesses their far more muscular build, further enhanced by his permanent Super Saiyan form. Uniquely for a Saiyan, Zukkini maintains a permanent Super Saiyan state, and as such, has long blonde hair that stands upright and grows down to his back, with two large locks of hair that frame his face, as well as blonde eyebrows and vivid green eyes. As opposed to traditional armor, Zukkini wears baggy white pants, as well as a red sash tied with a thick black belt that is itself clipped with a golden buckle, Potarra Earrings from the Kai themselves, and similarly coloured wrist braces. In addition, he possess strange, runic red markings on his face, chest, shoulders, and arms which. According to Zukkini, the runic markings on his arms and legs mean "Strength of a Warrior", the markings on his chest and back mean "Heart of a Hero" and the markings on his face mean "Will of a God". These runic markings are said to be the Markings of the Saiyan God. During the war, the Z-Sword was strapped to his back by another belt buckle. Personality Unlike most other Saiyans, who are battle-loving and hotheaded, Zukkini seems to completely the opposite, at least at first glance. He is calm, and collected; and he possesses the characteristics of an army general; almost like he was in the military. He is determined and driven, attempting to drill his attitude into people under his charge. Despite this seemingly no-nonsense behaviour, Zukkini is definitely shown to possess a decent enough sense of humour; like calling friends and soldiers nicknames, or just plain insulting names which mean no harm. However, when in battle, he Zukkini is very much all about honor and pride; always aiming to fight a fair battle. Despite this, when sufficiently angered, the man shows the wrath of a god when particularly incensed; when his opponent crosses the line, whether it be his own standards, or a moral line in general, Zukkini shows a far more savage side; very much like every other Saiyan; as the thrill of battle is very much what he cherishes and desires. History Stable Time Loop A legend has passed down throughout the Saiyan race; when their original home planet was destroyed, before the end arrived, the Saiyan race was evacuated from their world, transported from their dying planet to the nearest available planet, Planet Plant. As it happens, this is not just a legend, but based in a factual occurence that happened several years before the Saiyan-Tuffle War. After Zukkini fought the Bio-Tuffle to the death, directly after unlocking the power of the Super Saiyan God, he found himself face-to-face with the Temporal Gods. Interested in his power, the Temporal Gods stole the young Saiyan God, fresh from his victory, and at some point, scattered him across all of space and time at various points. One of the points Zukkini crossed was the destruction of his own planet, where he saw himself, and the rest of the Saiyans, awaiting their destruction. Arriving on the planet, he announced himself as the God of Saiyans; proof was his unspeakable power and the monkey-tail he shared with the rest of his race. He spoke to the Saiyans of a new planet, Planet Plant, where they would be safe from the ensuing death of their own homeworld. Zukkini, urged the entire population of the Saiyan planet, roughly 3 million Saiyans, mothers, fathers, and children, to gather around him, and link arms and hands, as well as urging the rest to grab his shoulder. Using the Instantaneous Movement that Zukkini mimicked from the Supreme Kais themselves, he managed to translocate himself, and the entire Saiyan race, to Planet Plant, effectively ensuring he survived to begin the Saiyan-Tuffle War that would lead to the next exodus of the Saiyan Race. When Zukkini himself returned to his own time, however, he remembered none of this; the timelines, due to his own scattering, had been out of synch, and the only thing he remembered was fighting the Saiyan-Tuffle War, as well as the Guittor, the Namek who had urged him to take a mysterious light, which he was told contained unknown power. Zukkini had fallen unconcious, and awoke on a mysterious desert planet, which led him to believe Guittor had told him lies. The Saiyan-Tuffle War A century and some odd years prior to the series, Zukkini was sent by the Saiyans from their original planet to Planet Plant as one of the first Saiyans to colonize the planet. As the King's right hand man, Zukkini was entrusted with the responsibilty of a cleansing expedition; he and a small group of Saiyans were meant to exterminate the Tuffles. During his time on the planet, Zukkini led his platoon against the Tuffles, attempting to use their superior Saiyan might to enact genocide. The Tuffles, however, refused to kneel to the invading Saiyans, and many of their most talented scientists secluded themselves in their laboratories while the Saiyans slaughtered their people, creating an army of "Bio-Soldiers". With these new fighting machines at their side, a full-scale war began, with Zukkini in the center as the Saiyan Commander. During this period, a Namekian arrived on Planet Plant, a Namekian by the name of "Guittor". He told the Saiyans and Tuffles he had been sent as a mediator, and encourage them in the way of peace, saying that violence wasn't the answer to their problems. He told them of several magic spheres scattered across the universe that could grant any wish. This intrigued both parties, as it provided a much quicker solution to the predicament than full scale war. On the Saiyan side of the faction, Zukkini accepted Guittor's proposal and came to an agreement with the Tuffles; these spheres could be used to solve their problem and they could work together. Guittor lent the Tuffles one of the spheres he found, one with four stars. He referred to this sphere as a "Dragon Ball". The Tuffles lent their sciences to the venture, analyzing it, and from their analysis, determined it was genuine and developed a Dragon Radar. The Saiyans and Tuffles formed an alliance, and began to work together to locate these Dragon Balls. Guittor, unsatisfied with the turnout of this, as he had been expecting the Saiyans and Tuffles to wish nothing but misery on each other, and further their slaughter of the other species in order to be the only ones eligible to use the Balls, sought out the Champions of both races, the strongest Bio-Tuffle, and a Saiyan general named Zuk. The two Champions fought to the death, inspired by whatever Guittor had done, and the short-lived peace between the Saiyans and Tuffles dissolved, and each race had a new wish; "Kill the enemy". With Zukkini once again leading his people into battle against the Bio-Tuffles, Guittor enhanced the power of both Zukkini and the strongest Bio-Tuffle, ensuring their conflict would be devasting. What even Guittor did not account for, however, was a mutation in the DNA of the Bio-Tuffles that led to their strength increasing far beyond what even the Saiyans were capable of. During this crisis, however, Zukkini went missing. The Supreme Kais, who had been overlooking Planet Plant for some time now, explained to Zukkini that Guittor was the one pulling the strings, and the Bio-Tuffles were now a blight to the galaxy, and reluctantly, they turned to him. They treated Zukkini to a gift; the Z-Sword, a sword said to make its user the strongest being in the universe. The power boost from the Z-Sword itself appeared to be enough to unlock Zukkini's potential, transforming him into a being never seen before by the Saiyans; a Super Saiyan. The Kais returned Zukkini to Plant, where he and the Bio-Tuffle faced off in the final showdown; winner would take everything. The battle itself ended when Zukkino once again disappeared, but not before slashing the Bio-Tuffle in half. With two races left utterly confused, the Saiyans were permitted to recieve their wish through the Blood Dragon Balls. They made their wish, a wish for a new planet for the Saiyans to move to. The Eternal Dragon granted their wish, but due to the nature of this Shenlong, the planet was created far from Plant, with no location given to the Saiyans themselves. No coordinate was given; a lost planet, without a species to inhabit it. The Tuffles, however, were only to eager to be rid of the Saiyans, and built an ark with enough fuel to allow them to lead a search for their new planet. The Saiyans themselves searched for several years, but the planet was never found. Their fuel eventually ran out, and they made an emergency landing on a nearby planet. By a stroke of luck, the planet itself was habitable, with vegetation, water, and oxygen, and a gravity 10x that of Planet Plant. This new homeworld came to be known as Planet Enjin. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsman: 'Despite having only wielded one sword and for a short period of time, Zukkini possesses a natural talent as a swordsman; and a perfect affinity for the Z-Sword lent to him by the Supreme Kais. Extremely powerful, Zukkini rarely holds back his extreme power when wielding his sword; in fact, it is when he feels most complete in a battle, and he becomes a powerful and deadly fighter with a distinct killer instinct. Fitting for a Saiyan, Crux's style of swordsmanship is solely offensive in nature; he refuses to utilize in defensive moves in favor of speed and power to utterly destroy his opponent. Zukkini's blade slashes befit his Saiyan strength and are extremely strong — capable of slamming his opponents into walls and floors; the impact of which deals additional damage. *'Shasen (斜線 Forward Slash): A precision cut of extreme force and speed; this technique allows Zukkini to casually cut his opponents in half. The attack itself is so precise and swift that even the sensors of a Bio-Tuffle cannot detect Zukkini's movements until he has already executed the technique. Enhanced Strength: '''A prime feature of Saiyan biology is their immense strength; they possess physical strength that far exceeds that of many races as they are built for fighting. Zukkini is no exception in this regard; his immense physical strength allows him to push apart mountains with ease, and the Z-Sword, an item noted for its immense weight, can be wielding one-handed by Zukkini with no issue. His strength is best seen in his swordmanship; mere swings of his sword create powerful backdrafts of air that retain every bit of sharpness of the Z-sword itself, and slashes into opponents not only cut, but smash them into the ground. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Saiyans possess immense speed and agility; a trait Zukkini exploits in his physical combat. Seen in his fighting style, Zukkini has the ability to cross distances within the blink of an eye, and his '''Shasen sword technique relies on his immense speed to be successful. His speed compliments his reflexes; catching Zukkino off guard is difficult, if not impossible, for lower level fighters, as he skillfully blocks and parries. Even bullets, projectiles propelled at immense speeds, are visible to his eyes and can be caught. Enhanced Durability: 'A Saiyan's body is built for battle, and is capable of taking a surprising amount of punishment. Even when facing an opponent stronger than he is, it would appear Zukkini's body is made entirely of iron; no matter how much damage he takes, he seems to be able to force himself to his feet, even if he can barely feel his own body due to the pain. In the event of being heavily injured and running low on ''Ki, Zukkini is still able to try and fight back, and even at death's door, a Saiyan's body will not quit. 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Even unarmed, Zukkini proves to be a powerful and deadly combatant. Unarmed combat is the natural way a Saiyan fights; weapons are traditionally viewed as the mark of a coward, though Zukkini has long foregone such frivilous notions. His method o combat is noted to be very brutal, much like a berserker. Up close and personal as a combat fighter, his own fighting style focuses on direct, brutal, unrestrained and powerful hand-to-hand combat. With his own immense speed, Zukkino can disable opponents through the force of his own blows alone, stunning them enough to pull of brutal, painful combos. He is also not above simply using opponents like ragdolls, grabbing them and slamming them into the ground, even dragging them right through rock for added damage. Much like with his sword, a simple punch from Zukkini packs the strength of a gust of wind behind it; equal to the force of his own punch, meaning, if he so chooses, Zukkini can strike opponents from a distance and waste none of his own ''Ki. 'Zenkai '(全開; lit. "full release"): An ability that is genetically exclusive to the Saiyan race. Zenkai is a genetic trait that allows Zukkini to experience a substantial boost in power after recovering from near fatal injuries. ''Ki-''based Abilities 'Immense ''Ki: 'Like all Saiyans, Zukkini was born with a natural affinity for ''Ki and a large reserve to match. As a Super Saiyan, his Ki is much stronger than that of other races, and Zukkini has near-perfect control over his Ki in his base and Super Saiyan states. *'''Energy Sense: Zukkini, like many other beings, has the seemingly psychic ability to tune into energy of any kind, as well as gauge the potential of the target in question. *'Flight:' With proper control over Ki, Zukkini is capable of flight. Instantaneous Movement (カイカイ Kai Kai): A technique that allows the user to teleport instantly to another planet, person, or place, this is a superior version of the Instant Transmission that is only used by deities. Zukkini, during his time as a Super Saiyan God, was able to mimic this when he witnessed the Supreme Kais use it to transport him to their world. He would later use it himself, on a grand scale, as a Super Saiyan God to transport roughly 3 million Saiyans to Planet Planet. Celestial Bodies (星辰 Seishin): A technique available to Zukkini in God form, it is a variation of the Full-Power Energy Wave. By charging up his Ki in his God Form, Zukkini extends both hands, and his body becomes immersed in a soft glow as he charges an orange energy sphere in his palms. When his energy reaches its peak, Zukkini releases this power in a large, powerful beam of energy so powerful that, unlike most energy blasts, which only cause burns and force back organic beings, the Celestial Bodies technique reduces them to dust, leaving not a trace behind. The sheer power of this technique has an effect on the very planet it is used; affect the global weather patterns, causing heat waves, and the like, as well as causing stress to the crust of the planet, which begins to crumble under the immense power. Zukkini himself has no memory of this technique at the moment, due to his time as a Super Saiyan God being lost to his own memory. Transformations Full-Power Super Saiyan Bearing the title "The Legendary Super Saiyan" (伝説の超サイヤ人 ''Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin''), Zukkini was the first in the recorded history of the Saiyan race to achieve the form of Super Saiyan, a distinction that would later be gained by the Queen of the Saiyan race, Nemor. In the century or so during his absence, Zukkini appears to have mastered the Super Saiyan form entirely, creating something new; the Full-Power Super Saiyan, a heightened state of being that is the complete and utter mastery of the Super Saiyan form. With atheles on Earth, athletes who train in aerobics for extensive periods of time experience heightened states of rest: heart and respiratory rate are much lower than that of a normal person. This Super Saiyan form follows a similar fundamental concept: by remaining transformed for extended periods of time, the Super Saiyan can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, resulting in a more strategic fighting style, and ki consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. The key to a Full-Power Super Saiyan is energy conservation rather than boosted energy output, and as such, Zukkini can fight for extended amounts of time and effeciently use his energy in combat, even remain transformed for days if he doesn't expend too much energy. In essence, the Super Saiyan form is almost like Zukkini's base form, and he is rarely, if ever, seen without using his Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan God A much more powerful form in comparison to his Super Saiyan state. This was a transformation Zukkini unlocked by pure luck in order to save his own race from eradication by the Bio-Tuffles. Nearing the end of the Saiyan-Tuffle War, Zukkini returned to Planet Plant, fresh from his training with the Supreme Kais, as a Super Saiyan. Leading his troops into battle once more, Zukkini engaged the Bio-Tuffle's leader, Omega, in battle, for the final showdown; winner takes all. However, the Bio-Tuffle's might proved to be far superior to even Zukkini's new Super Saiyan strength; rough estimates from scouters at the time placed Omega well above Zukkini's power in every respect. Even with the Z-Sword, Zukkini couldn't compare to Omega, who proceeded to easily defeat the young Super Saiyan. In a desperate bid to win, five of Zukkini's most like-minded soldiers, Saiyans who, like him, had the capacity for reason and feelings, donated their energy so that Zukkini would stand and fight once more. Unbeknownst to them, however, their energies did far more than this — they resonated with Zukkini's very soul, and began to change the man. Vastly increasing his power to a threshold beyond comprehension, so far that even Scouters could no longer get a reading, Zukkini had obtained the form of Super Saiyan God, the farthest potential a Saiyan could unlock. Armed with this new power, Zukkini stood before Omega again, and the battle began anew. The Super Saiyan God granted Zukkini with a power that far outstripped Omega's; speed, endurance, strength, everything was in a class of it's own, and using his newfound speed, he immediately ripped Omega in half with the Z-Sword, defeating the Bio-Tuffle's strongest warrior and claiming victory for the Saiyan race. Regrettably, it was around this time the Temporal Gods noticed Zukkini, and before the Kais, who began to consider Zukkini himself more of a threat than the Bio-Tuffles, could arrive and seal him within the Z-Sword, the Temporal Gods stole Zukkini away, leading to his infamous disappearance. Trivia *Like all Saiyans, Zukkini's name comes from a fruit or vegetable; in Zukkini's case, his name comes from the Zucchini, a type of summer squash. *While Zukkini is referred to as the "Legendary Super Saiyan", this is due to his status as a mythical figure among the Saiyans; the form known as the "Legendary Super Saiyan" does not exist on this wiki. Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:5th Universe Category:Warrior Category:Kais Category:Saiyans